1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a switching device and a safety apparatus for elevator apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art has disclosed conventional safety apparatuses for elevators which use electrical or electromechanical contacts and switches in order to determine the locking or closing state of an elevator door. The intention here is for an elevator cab to only be allowed to travel when all the doors are locked.
The object of the present invention is to propose a switching apparatus, a safety apparatus and an elevator apparatus which enables improved detection of the switching states of sensors.